


Replacing Devils

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Dismemberment, F/M, First Meetings, Going to Hell, Good and Evil, Kidnapping, M/M, Opposites Attract, Partner Betrayal, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions, Revenge, Road Trips, Self-Sacrifice, Separations, Sex Addiction, Spanking, Stabbing, Torture, Uneasy Allies, angel/vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: Fiore is a good boy who happens to attract very bad things...and he likes it. Angel is a sexually deviant vampire in search of revenge.  Their paths cross and they quickly discover they have more in common than they know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written for Preacher but thanks to an IG post it's confirmed Tom Brooke will be in Season 2 (excited af!) so it inspired me to bring out an original character I have kept shaping since Season 1. Hope you enjoy it! xoxo

Fiore couldn't dispute she was no Deblanc but she was magnificent and a project of sorts.  He had to be honest with himself he may have been an angel but he had a penchant for bad things, very bad things.

When he stumbled into the bar that first night in New Orleans he was only looking for answers to the whereabouts of Jesse Custer.  Fiore got so much more than he bargained for.

She may have been only 4'9" but she was as tough as any man at the bar.  The moment she spotted him it was an instantaneous attraction.  She quit the pool game forfeiting the money but she didn't care.  Fresh blood had arrived and she was on the prowl.

"Excuse me..." she overheard him talking to the bartender.

His accent was absolutely delicious for her ears to drink in.  The way his blue eyes shined in the low lights of the bar there was an innocence about him.  This was going to be such a thrill.

Fiore tried his best to get away from her but he was a magnet for the darkest souls.  "Buy me a drink and I might consider helping you find your friend"

She had an air of smugness and arrogance.  It reminded him of Deblanc when they first met, a cocky demon fresh out of Hell.  He smirked at her "I don't need your help"

"No?  Because you look as lost as a stray puppy.  Did this prick wrong you?"

"Indeed he did.  If you'll excuse me I have to get a room"

Fiore thought his exit meant the end of their conversation and his interaction with the mysterious woman at the bar.  But she quickly on his heels "I'll tell you what you can stay with me.  I've got a room just up above the bar.  No charge"

There was always a price for everything.  Fiore learned from Deblanc no human offers anything without wanting something in return.  "Say I stay how can you help me?"

"Oh sugar you're free to stay but for my help I'm going to need something" she tugged at the top of Fiore's pants.

He was a bit taken back "You want sexual favors?"

"You're in a sinful city what'd you think it was gonna cost you?  Look I'm an excellent tracker and I have been tracking someone myself.  Tracked that son of a bitch all the way from Las Vegas and just missed him through Texas but I'm getting closer.  So do you want my help or not?"

Her fingers were stuffed inside his pants.  Fiore was all alone and in no position to turn down help.

"Alright we have a deal"

"Good but lets be clear you don't stop giving until the job is done."

"What you sayin?  I'm not a bloody prostitute!"

Fiore was surprised by her strength she jerked him forward by his pants "Listen here Cockney I get what I want and if you give me what I want I'm very generous to return the favor so you'd be wise to button your sassy lip!"

"I don't like you!"

She gave him a wicked grin "Don't care we're partners.  I'm Angel what's your name?" She introduced herself dragging him by his pants.

"Fiore" he almost tripped up the steps trying to keep up with her.

Once inside her room she began undressing immediately "Don't just stand there Bean Pole start stripping you have a long night ahead of you"

"I want to discuss some things first" he said firmly placing his hands on his hips.

"Seriously?  Look I don't have an STD and I can't get pregnant. So nothing to worry about"

"That's not what I was thinking.  I meant about how you're going to help me"

She sighed and stopped undressing "Look you don't need to worry about my skills..."

"Well you say you've been tracking a fellow but haven't caught him yet how do you explain that?"

"Look he just managed to get a headstart is all.  He's in New Orleans he's traveling with some woman and a preacher I will get him!"

Fiore then realized whom she was searching for "Is his name Cassidy?"

"How the fuck did you know that?  Who are you?!?"

He held his hands up "That bastard screwed us over for drugs and whore money"

She smirked "That sounds like him but who is we?"

Fiore went silent he wasn't ready to talk about Deblanc.  "Is the second person he the guy you're looking for?"

"No, it's the preacher."

"Well Fiore I think we're going to be such good friends.  We'll get to kill two birds with one stone.  So here's to sweet revenge"

He left out the part where Jesse had an all powerful entity inside him.  She went back to undressing when she was finished she came to Fiore.

"Mmm is your dick as big as your belt buckle or are you over compensating?" she giggled licking her lips.

"Wait I've never..." he stopped her by seizing her hands.

"You're a virgin? Oh my I can't promise you I'll be gentle" she continued her invasion of his trousers.

"No!  I've never had copulation with a human before"

"Copulation?  What fucking world are you from?  And what have you been fucking if not humans?"

He sighed "I'm not human"

She looked him up and down "Do you have a screw loose?"

"I'm an angel from Heaven" he grew annoyed when she started laughing.

"Well what's so funny?"

"That is the best thing I've heard all damn week! You're an angel from Heaven looking for a preacher?"

"Stop mocking me!" he yelled but she kept on. 

"Screw this" he reached out and grabbed her neck.  He planned on killing her and setting up shop in her room.  It'd be harder to find Jesse but at least he wouldn't have to work with her.

She tried to pull his hand off but he was too strong.  Her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp.  Fiore dropped her to the floor "That settles that" he went in the bathroom for the shower curtain.

He yanked it down and came back in the main area and she was gone "Shite! I knew I should've made sure she was dead! Stupid!"

The door was still closed so he knew she didn't leave.  He got on his knees then crouched down and looked under the bed "Hmph"

He stood up the closet door flew open she charged at him screaming.  He felt her climb on his back he backed her into a wall and banged her against it trying to force her to let him go.

She screamed loudly then tore into the side of his neck with her teeth.  Angel pulled his flesh away then buried her face in and drank his blood.  When his life was drained his body collapsed against her and she slid down the wall with his dead body between her legs.

"You fucking idiot this is not how wanted you between my legs!" she growled shoving him aside she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Fiore reinvigorated in the closet he came out to hear the shower going.  Angel jumped when she exited the bathroom she looked at the body on the floor and him on the bed.

"Holy shit! You are an angel"

"You're a vampire" he was dangerously intrigued.  His attraction to her was like a neon sign in the pitch black.

"Still partners?" he came to her it would be an uneasy alliance but Fiore had been through this before.

She nodded in agreement he unbuckled his belt and began undressing.  Another forbidden liaison with another kind of demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to expand on this and Deblanc will be in past form only. And I wrote him as a demon that actually has powers besides reinvigoration that were later taken from him when he began working with Fiore.

**New York City 1987**

Had to move.  Had to run.  Even though her heart didn't work anymore it still felt like it was pounding.  Where she was going she didn't know she just couldn't stop running.

It was Cassidy's fault that she was always in trouble.  He had kept turning up in her life like a bad penny.  Always spilling apologies for fucking her over and always giving his best promise to stay.  If the sex weren't so damn good she would've been stronger and kicked his sorry ass to the curb.

Once again Cassidy had his hands in someone's cookie jar and stealing drugs or money from people who knew how to take care of people like she and Cassidy.  Vampires. 

She had one wild night of debauchery with Cassidy and woke up immortal.  It was worse than a hangover or withdrawal it was torture knowing the only way out of this life was bursting into flames by exposure to sunlight.  She and he would be like cockroaches living forever.

Angel ducked down an alley that was pretty empty save for a dumpster and a homeless man sleeping next to it.  She heard their footsteps approaching and the sun was soon to make it's appearance.  Fuck!  She was doomed.

"Looks like you need an escape my dear" the homeless man spoke as Angel stood in front of him.

She looked down at him as he uncloaked himself.  He was bald, scruffy and had the deepest teddy bear brown eyes.  "No shit!"

"Either they get you or the sun does..." his British accent was smooth and the undertones alluring and erotic but how did he know her dilemma?

"How do you...?"

"Or there's another option.  Oh yes I know what you are dear and I can help for a price of course"

They were getting closer and the sun was rising steadily the opposite entrance to the alley had sunlight glistening.  She began to get frantic "Tick tock love what's it gonna be?"

"How can you help me?"

"Trust me I can do things you wouldn't believe" he had a wicked smile.

"She's down here!"

The man stood and Angel got a better look at him.  He was taller than her but she was only 4'9" but he definitely was shorter than the men after her.  "So you accepting my help or not?"

"Those are pretty big men I don't think you can take them"

"Suit yourself but just so you know I'm not going to fight them. Take my hand and close your eyes" he held out his palm.  She gave him a disconcerting look.

"Well unless you plan to go invisible yeah I don't think I'm taking your hand"

Four men appeared from the way she came "Now Angel you know someone has to pay Cassidy's debts and well considering you're both bloodsuckers we consider you next of kin.  So either you run into that sunlight and save us time or we get you, torture you, rape you then let you burn.  Your choice"

It didn't look good and she had no crafty tricks up her sleeve.  She looked over to see his hand still extended and his cocky smirk "Still offering"

"Alright I don't know what's going to happen but you better deliver!" she slapped her hand into his and closed her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now you're safe"

"What?  Yeah ri..." Angel said opening her eyes they weren't in the alley anymore.

Angel looked around they were in a hotel suite.  Such lush accommodations she didn't know what he was but she wanted more of his magic.

"Are you the devil?"

"No, I'm Deblanc and I can give you anything you want"

"Wicked!  So what's it going to cost me?"

"You're soul"

She looked at him oddly "You just said you aren't the devil"

"No I'm not but I am a demon.  I require your signature in blood that you'll grant me your soul for services rendered"

"Hmm no.  I can't do that"

He didn't break his smirk "Alright then I'll hand deliver you to those men myself."

She giggled "I just won't take your hand and I'm walking out that door and if you try an stop me I'll rip your throat out.  See I don't care what you are I got what I wanted!"

He let her get to the door "Is that all you wanted?  An escape?  Or is there more?  I can give you anything you want and I mean anything"

She froze with her hands on the doorknobs.  She felt her womanhood begin throbbing "In heat are we?  It's been too long since you've felt pleasure.  Let me assure you there's no shortage of that with me"

He was pleased when she turned around "I can get that even from myself"

"Human men can't satisfy your unquenchable lust.  I can outlast them and you just say yes"

"I've heard that bullshit before"

He laughed "There are others like you who promise you ecstasy but fail.  I didn't fail you in that alley and I won't fail you in that bed"

She bit her bottom lip lust was her weakness.  Angel was a sexual deviant who was addicted to fucking like it was cocaine.  "Show me what you're working with first"

He obliged her by opening his jeans and pulling his stiff thick cock to the surface.  It was easily ten inches and perfectly crafted she was losing her control of saying no.

Deblanc began stroking it slowly to agonize her "Come here I'll let you touch it for free. Come now don't be shy" he waved for her to approach.

She was moving like a moth to a flame.  It was almost as if she were in a trance "That's it" he helped her hand wrap around it.

Holding his girth and stroking it's length made lick her lips.  She wanted to lick it and suck him off "I'd like that too" he could read her thoughts.

"Imagine it inside you, filling your wet pussy.  I'll give it to you anyway you want it for as long as you want it"

"Yes! I want you!"

Music to Deblanc's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you get your body?" Angel asked marveling at Fiore's hand.

He had a glorious form and she hadn't had enough of seeing him naked.  And every time they as he said 'conjoined' was magnificent.  Angel had felt many pleasures but nothing as amazing as the pleasure she got from Fiore.

"I dunno I just have it I suppose" he answered watching her play with his hand.

"What's your true form like?  Do you have wings?" Fiore noticed her wide green eyes would get bigger when she'd ask questions.

"I have them only in Heaven.  Here I look like a normal human being.  What's being a vampire like?" he was as equally curious about her. 

"Can't go out in the daylight so definitely won't tan but the world is way better at night anyways"

"Don't you ever miss the sun?"

"Not really.  So why are you looking for the preacher friend of Cassidy's?" Angel had tried for the past three days with Fiore to get him to tell her why the preacher was so important.

"It's none of your business.  Your job is just to help me find him."

He sat up facing away from her Angel leaned up on her elbows "What kind of angel agrees to have sex with a vampire to catch a preacher?  I know you don't intend to bless him.  WWJD"

"What's that mean?" he glanced sideways at her she tossed the covers aside and got up.

"What would Jesus do" she answered heading into the bathroom.

"If you must know the preacher has something that doesn't belong to him.  I have to get it back"

He heard the toilet flush and she reappeared in the doorway "What could a human possibly have that an angel from Heaven is interested in?"

Fiore sighed and rolled his eyes she drove him nuts with her questions.  "That's all I'm telling you.  So what do you plan to do with Cassidy when you catch him?"

"Oh that's easy I'm gonna tie him to a tree just before sunrise and I'm gonna watch him burn from a safe distance" she described joyfully as if it were going to be a dream come true.

"What did he do?"

"You mean besides turning me into a vampire?  He broke my heart and left me so he has to pay"

Deblanc had explained to Fiore about human emotions and how the women were driven by them.  "Not to mention all the times he's fucked me over.  So you really won't tell me what this preacher has?"

"I said it's none of your business!  It's been three days and all we've accomplished is rolling around in the sheets!  Where are they?  You're supposed to be tracking them!" Fiore finally lost his patience with her.

"Okay here's the thing I have it on good authority they're headed here...."

Fiore let out an angry groan "So this was for nothin then?  Just to get your jollies?"

"Hey you've been getting your jollies too buddy!  Look they're not alone the Unholy Trio as I've heard from my sources are being shadowed by a dangerous fella that I personally don't wanna tangle with so I'm waiting here.  Your preacher friend is a magnet for bad luck.  Seems you aren't the only one who wants him"

Angel had exposed that she knew more than she was saying.  She crawled on the bed towards him "How do you configure into this puzzle Fiore?  What's that preacher have that you, some badass cowboy from Hell and countless others want?"

He swallowed a hard lump her cards were on the table "Come on Fiore spill your guts" she coaxed him.

"Alright!  He is in possession of the most powerful entity ever known.  Genesis.  My partner Deblanc and I were It's custodians..."

"Deblanc?" her eyes widened and her body shuddered "Where is he?"

Fiore looked at her strangely "He's in Hell.  That badass cowboy shot him I barely got out myself. Why are you asking about him?"

"Last time I saw Deblanc was thirty years ago..." she proceeded to tell Fiore of her encounter with him.

"I never knew his life before we were custodians only that he surrendered his powers so there'd be no trickery while taking care of Genesis"

"Such a shame trade all that power to be a babysitter and to only end up back in Hell.  Why didn't you rescue him?"

It was clear from his expression she touched a sensitive spot.  "Sorry if that rubbed you wrong but it feels like you love him"

"Love sometimes isn't enough to save someone"

"No shit.  I know that story all too well."


	4. Chapter 4

**1987**

Angel laid on her stomach panting like a dog on hot July day.  Deblanc laid on his back next to her staring up at the ceiling, they had gone at it for ten hours and he hadn't even broke a sweat.  She on the other hand was bathed in sweat and her pussy creamed all over his cock and the sheets.  He was pretty sure she had blacked out twice during hour eight as he took her from behind but she held up longer than he anticipated.

If it weren't for her screams for him to cum she didn't know how long Deblanc was truly able to go.  Catching her breath she stared at him admiringly he was magnificent and she wondered how many more tastes she could get before selling her soul.

"I satisfied you yes?" he broke the silence turning his head to look at her.

"How many more times can I have?"

He chuckled "You only have one soul and you begged it to be over when you screamed for me to cum"

"Come on be fair! It's been ten hours and I'm a little rusty..."

"You're quite the addict aren't you?  While I'm flattered I must insist you complete your transaction with me"

"If I do will you have to leave?"

"Yes, you will have nothing left to offer me"

She weakly crawled to him and collapsed on his chest with her arm over him "Please I need more.  You can't give so good then expect me to go back to pitiful humans!"

"I'm sorry but that's not my concern or responsibility.  I will let you rest but then we will finish this"

Angel was too tired to move or say anything else she fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke Deblanc was dressed and sitting in one of the high back chairs drinking tea.  She got up with the sheet wrapped around her "Ahh there we are feeling better?"

"What if I refuse?"

He pursed his lips and set the tea cup aside "Okay I get it you want to manipulate and control me into doing your bidding.  I own your soul the moment you took my hand and accepted my help.  So you will sign in your blood whether you want to or not"

She let out a few small laughs "Right and then I'm going to go have lunch with the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus.  I'm not giving you anything until I get more of what I want!"

Deblanc cracked his neck from side to side "You're going to give it now!" he rose from the chair.

"No!" she shouted.

She went to get dressed but felt herself moving backwards towards Deblanc.  She looked back to see his hand extended and she was magnetized to it.

Once he had her close enough she felt her arm involuntarily extend "Stop!" she was growing frightened.

Deblanc pulled a scroll from his coat "Palm up" she tried to resist but she watched her arm betray her and her palm was exposed to him.

"This is going to hurt a bit" Deblanc took out a small dagger, he tucked the scroll under his arm so he could hold her hand steady.  He slowly dragged the blade across the smooth surface she winced feeling it go deeper.  Blood pooled to the skin's surface filling her hand quickly Deblanc opened the scroll it appeared blank until he quickly flipped her hand over and pressed it to the paper.  Words appeared in red all over and Angel's signature affixed itself to the bottom.

When it was done Deblanc tucked the scroll neatly away and held her hand in between his rubbing them against hers.  He released it and she saw it was healed "Pleasure doing business with you"

"Allow me to wipe that smug look off your face!  I'm a vampire I'm going to live forever so who really got screwed here?"

He laughed softly "We all have a day of reckoning my dear even you and I."

"I'll see you again Deblanc.  May not be tomorrow or even a year from now but I will find you.  This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

His laughter echoed as he disappeared.  Angel would never forget his face and somehow, some way she'd see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiore awoke a little after dark to see Angel had left.  She had been acting strange ever since they figured Deblanc as a degree of separation between them.  Every evening after sunset she'd disappear and not return until almost dawn. 

Fiore went down to the bar "Aren't you the fella shacked up with Angel?" the bartender asked serving him a beer.

He took a sip and winced "Yes, what do you call this?"

"It's beer you look too dainty to handle anything harder"

Fiore ignored his comment "Have you seen her?"

"She's up at the old Maison de Plaisir"

"What?"

"It's French for House of Pleasure, it's a whorehouse son.  She's squirrelly with the Madame.  I hope you weren't falling in love with her"

No, Fiore wasn't in love but he thought their arrangement meant he'd be her only endeavor "No we're business partners"

"Listen to me closely boy she's only in the business of forbidden pleasures" the bartender leaned in close to Fiore.

"How'd you know her?"

"She gets around used to be running around with this Irish prick Cassidy caused a bit of trouble in these parts.  I thought for sure when she blew into town he wasn't going to be too far behind.  Them two are trouble with a capital T.  And between you and I people go missing messing around the two of'em.  Watch your back" he warned tapping the bar he tended to another customer.

Fiore began thinking dark thoughts, what if Angel had already found Cassidy and is consorting with him and the preacher?  What if she told them about the cowboy and it was a reverse trap?  He was going to that whorehouse and get to the bottom of everything.

"Excuse me where's the Maison de Plaisir?" he asked a young woman in revealing clothing she looked as if she might know.

"This way honey" she waved her finger and led the way.  She led him to her car.

"What? Did you think we was walking? Shoot it's out in the swamps no walking from here.  I take you there you ain't got no weapon right?" she asked as Fiore got in.

"No" he buckled the seatbelt and she started the car.

They were in the heart of the bayou as she pulled up to a gated entry with two burly men guarding it.  "It me Remy I got someone who wants a good time"

A dark curly haired man peered into her window and sneered at Fiore "He look like a fed Cherie"

"No, I'm not I'm looking for Angel"

He laughed, "You come prepared?  She take it all night long" Fiore had already figured that out how insatiable she was.

They gave him a bit more of a hard time but opened the gates.  "I give you ride back no?  You just even up with me cutie"

She winked flicking her tongue in a suggestive manner which Angel taught him it was a suggestion for cunnilingus.  "No thank you I can walk"

"If you sure I be around if you change your mind I'm Ginger"

He strutted quickly up the steps he didn't plan ahead for how he'd approach them.  Fiore turned away from the door for a moment he had to think about how to handle this "You coming in?" a sultry southern dulcets asked from the door.

He turned to see a woman at least in her fifties, she had her silvering hair framing her face and a paisley eye patch covering her right eye. "Are you the Madame?"

"Indeed you're looking for someone aren't ya?  She's here but she ain't with nobody but all the same she's up to no good so your suspicions are half right"

"How did you..?"

"That's another story for another time it involves how I lost this eye.  I have the gift of second sight although things I've seen makes it feel like a curse.  Angel is here she upstairs last room down the hall on the right but do be careful she ain't gonna be pleased to see you Fiore"

She swung the door open "I'm Madame Lettie Le Fontaine.  I've known Angel an awful long time.  I'm who she come running to when she's in a bind. Visitation is free but if you lay wit her in my maison you have to pay she on the clock" she pointed up the stairs.

Angel was sitting at a pink vanity reapplying her makeup "Take your clothes off I'll be right with you" she didn't sound very sexually engaged.  Fiore took a seat on the bed.  She got up and turned around "Fiore?!? What the hell are you doing here?  How did you find me?" Madame Lettie was right she wasn't happy to see him.

"Is she your source? You work for her to get information?" he came off hostile and jealous sounding.

"Are you jealous Fiore? I don't do this for fun and it doesn't matter what arrangements her and I have made.  Now you march your stringbean ass back down those steps and outta here! Before I kill you and you'll have to do that thing you do"

"Oh is that so?  Yeah well that's called reinvigoration! And I think since we're partners I have a right to know what you're doing behind my back!"

She rolled her eyes and snorted "Whatever you're being ridiculous right now! So go!"

He put his hands sternly on his hips "No! Not until you tell me what you and that woman are up to!"

"Who do you think you are my master?!?  Don't come at me with your shit Fiore I'll..."

"What? Hmm kill me? I'll come back!" he was being cocky and it was turning her on.

She loved a heated argument and the occasional roughness "How bout you beat it out me?" she tugged at his belt.

"Aright then I will assume the position!" he began taking it off she leaned forward resting her palms on the bed.  Fiore wrapped the black leather around his hand she bit her bottom lip "Oh yeah just like that Fiore!"

Angel lifted her nightie and pulled her lacey panties down so nothing would obstruct with the belts contact with her bare flesh.  A quick but swift thwap across her ass made her jolt "You gonna tell me?"

"No!" she refused closing her eyes another thwap this time he was at a closer range.

"Mmm more!  Give me more!" she begged her hand slipped between her thighs as she began rubbing her clit.  Fiore stood behind her his stiff cock making a hard outline in his pants.

"You know you want it Fiore so fucking give it to me!  Make me tell you! Force me to talk!" She propelled him to forcibly penetrate her.

He dropped the belt and tore into his pants.  Angel felt his hand wrap around her hair nice and tight "OH DEAR GOD YES!" she hollered as he began ramming his cock into her tiny pussy.

Fiore was passed out in a pleasure induced coma while Angel shut the curtains they had spent the whole night screwing and wouldn't be able to go back until after tonight.  "He know what I told him" Lettie said as Angel came downstairs and sat with her in the parlor.

"Is that all you told him?" she inquired suspicious curiosity.

"I didn't tell him bout our arrangement.  You work a little bit more cher and I'll make good on my promise.  I get you into Hell with a guide who will help you find your little friend Deblanc"

Angel sat back and grinned a promise was a promise after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel snuck out of the room leaving a sleeping Fiore and this time he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, she dosed him with a tranquilizer she got from Remy.  "Sleep tight my naughty angel" she kissed his forehead gently.

On the table was a letter she had written him explaining the when's and where's of the preacher and thanking him for leading her to Deblanc's whereabouts.  She wrote she hoped he'd see her again but highly doubted it and wished him luck on his mission.

Lettie was waiting for her in the salon with a husky gentleman who didn't seem too friendly.  "This here is Damien he's your guide in and out of Hell"

"Do I even wanna know what you are?"

"I'm a demon but I got the fuck out as soon as I got a chance.  I live up here and I don't intend on getting caught so you damn sight better listen and follow me closely because I will abandon you if shit goes crazy! Deal?" he stood and held out his hand.

"The last demon hand I touched I lost my soul to"

"Shake it or I'm walking" she gripped it eagerly.

"What do I tell your friend?  He gonna come lookin" Lettie stood in her path.

"Tell him bailed on him but do not tell him anything else Lettie! I'll come back and I'll spill the blood of all your girls and your patrons that won't be good for business now will it?"

She narrowed her eyes "Don't you ever threaten me girl!"

Angel came closer "I'm not I promise!"

"We doing this or what?  We've got forty minutes until this gateway closes and moves to a different location" Damien urged Lettie stood aside and let her pass.

Angel was staring down a deep stone well "Um are you sure this is it?"

"Yes.  We'll drop about fifty feet then hit the water that's when we'll be sucked into the vortex" Damien explained climbing up on the side he held his hand out to help her up.

"Can't you just do what Deblanc did and just poof us there?"

"Are you scared?  If I don't go in a back way I will be detected an enslaved so no thank you!  Look I'm doing this because I owe Lettie a favor you're more than welcome to jump by yourself but good luck finding Deblanc"

She grumbled but climbed up "Count of three?" he asked she nodded.

"Okay THREE!" he jerked her forward and they began falling "YOU FUUUUUCK!" she screamed.

Once they kerplunked into the water Angel felt a violent pull weighing them down further she looked down to see a fiery glow.  Her adrenaline began pumping she looked up the moonlight at top of the well was fading away.

Damien and Angel crashed outside a church in the grass and dirt she was choking out water "You sonofabitch!"

"Keep your voice down they might be listening"

She stood up "Hell is a church?" she thought of the irony.

"No, we are in Deblanc's personal hell.  Where he will live out his worst memory for eternity"

"Ahh I see how ironic it's in a church" they went up the steps and opened the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Cassidy was standing in the aisle threatening both he and Fiore who was holding a chainsaw they were standing over who she guessed easily as Cassidy's preacher friend.  "Cass?" she called but he didn't turn around.

"He isn't real remember this Deblanc's memories" Damien reminded her.

"Okay so is Deblanc dreaming?  How do we break this?"

Damien sighed he pulled a knife from a sheath on his side and slit Cassidy's throat.  Then he proceeded forward and jabbed his knife into Fiore's head until he dropped and faded away.  Deblanc was in shock but it jarred him out of his trance.

"What happened? Damien?" he saw Damien wiping his blade and put it away.

"You have a visitor" he nodded towards Angel.

"Hello Deblanc remember me?  I'll bet you do"

"Why'd you come here?  If you're looking to get your soul back I don't have it and I'm powerless now"

"Oh I know all about Genesis and Fiore, you being a custodian or babysitter.  I know about the cowboy." she was enjoying being the one laughing this time.

"How'd you find out?"

"Fiore told me all about it and he misses you by the way.  Talks about you in his sleep" a wicked grin spread across her face.

"What were you doing with him? Where is he?" Deblanc was desperate to know.  He was relieved he wasn't captured but it didn't mean he wasn't in danger.

"It must've been serendipity but he's still on your mission trying to fix shit.  I must say you have excellent taste in lovers he's almost as good as you well as you were I don't know think you're much of a great lover now"

"Deblanc tell me you didn't fuck that angel..."

"Oh Damien it's far worse they fell in love"

Damien shook his head with a look of disgust "You fell in love with an angel?  How did you think that was going to play out? Yeah I need air I'm going to barf!" he walked towards the doors.

"What did you come down here just to gloat?" Deblanc crossed his arms.

"Well I kept my promise didn't I?  I'm basking in my victory because now I have something you want and you still have plenty of what I want"

"Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"Pretty much.  Looks like you need an escape just take my hand I'll help you for a price of course" she echoed his words years ago.

"Christ I really am in Hell!"

"This may be a church but I don't think He's gonna rescue you.  So what'd you say?"

Deblanc stared at her hand "Getting me out won't be easy"

"Out? I'm sorry what?  You came here to liberate him?  Oh fuck that!" Damien interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Well for one he was a fugitive that has since been caught the Seraphs know you're down here and they plan on keeping it that way.  They have a tracker on him he leaves Hell and boom we'll be meeting Seraphs when we get back to earth.  I'm not risking shit for you Deblanc! You angel loving freak!"

Angel held Deblanc back "How'd you know all this?"

Damien reached out and lifted Deblanc's bolo tie on the underside was a small blinking green light "I caught a glimpse of it plus there's been buzz on earth through a network of outlawed demons"

"So that's the only way they can track him?" Angel was toying with an idea.

"Yes it's green so long as he stays here but as soon as we exit with him it'll start beeping insanely an turns red"

"Interesting.  Well guess we better go then Damien" Angel winked at Deblanc.

She grabbed the chainsaw as his back was turned "I know you don't actually think you're going to hit me with that"

He turned to the two of them "It's on mother fucker!" Angel growled.  
**

Once back on Earth the were dropped into a shack the sunlight filtered in through the tiny crevices.  Deblanc shielded her "Remember what you promised me after we left Damien in your place fuck me over and I'll have my friend Lettie report Fiore and you.  See I didn't have her back then but she knows all kinds of people and other beings so don't you double cross me!"

"I won't but can't I at least see Fiore just once?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.  They didn't have the same glint of mischief they once held.

"You really aren't the same are you?" she was a little disappointed.

"No, I'm not"

"I can't let you do that.  We have to get on the move.  I was going to get revenge on Cassidy but I've much better things to do."

"You think they'll figure out I've escaped?  You really believe we're going to roam freely and evade consequences?  You're delusional"

She pulled him roughly against her "Shut up and lets see if you still fuck the same!"

He smirked like he did when Angel first met him "Alright we've got time before night fall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprise Deblanc is back! Didn't know at the second chapter this was going to be a thing my brain doesn't give everything all at once. But it's going to get crazy!


	7. Chapter 7

Fiore was groggy when he finally woke up he looked at the bed side clock it read 5:00 p.m how did he sleep so long?  He felt the space next to him Angel wasn't there no surprise there.  She was probably out at the whorehouse using her body for Madame Lettie for only God knows what.  Fiore hadn't realized it until that moment it bothered him that she was having sex with other men.  And what was worse was that Fiore had no idea for what until he found her letter.  Whatever she wanted from Madame Lettie she got and now had abandoned him.

  
He sat on the bed with his knees to his chest and wept he was alone again.  Foolishly he trusted her yes she delivered the information he needed but he really was growing attached to her.  Fiore had to know what she was after from Madame Lettie and he was going back there to find out.  What if she was going into a dangerous situation?  She'd certainly need him but he knew the truth that he couldn't function without a partner.  She wasn't Deblanc but they had bonded he couldn't allow something to happen to her.

  
Madame Lettie wasn't a bit surprised to see a worry worn Fiore standing in the yard with both Remy and Rocco holding him up, he had been beaten “Y'all let him go he ain't no threat.  And I don't much appreciate y'all beating him up.  Now go on turn him loose”

  
They let him go but shoved him “Where is Angel?”

  
She perplexed as she could sense his concern for her was genuine “You best go on an forget her.  She ain't what you think she is”

  
“I know what she is and that doesn't scare me truth is I'm not what you think I am either.  Please I'll give you anything you want”

  
Lettie sighed and rolled her eyes “You have nothin I want and I am aware of what you are.  Her letter explained it you just missed it.” she went to walk away but Fiore was determined.  She knew she wasn't making it in the house.

  
“Stop talking in circles!  I need to know what is it you gave her?  She worked for you to get something what was it?”

  
She turned back to him “Look all transactions are private.  I can't share with you what she was working for but I can assure you will see her again.  And I don't know if you're gonna like what you see.  Tell you what I'll send you in the right direction and I'll give you a car...”

  
“What's your price?  Nothing is free I know that”

  
She smiled coyly “Oh yes sugar there is a price and you can make good on it right now” he followed her into the house.  He was led through different parlors where girls were entertaining gentlemen and finally into a private bedroom. 

  
Fiore came to Lettie and tried to kiss her “Slow down slick I ain't the one you're going to be giving anything to.  You work for me now I won't ask you to do anything you probably haven't already done.  You stay in here and service my special clientele and in a couple days that car is yours”

  
He sighed but she giggled “Bet you didn't see that coming did you?” she shut the door behind her Fiore sighed again and took a seat on the bed.  With human beings nothing was free and the more you're willing to give them to get what you need the more they require of you – damn them, damn them all.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Angel woke in the middle of the night she reached out to the other side of the bed relief rushed over her as she felt the hair of Deblanc's chest.  She scooted over to him and wrapped herself around him “Did you really think I'd left?”

  
“I wasn't sure” she kissed his chest and to his nipple she began flicking her tongue around in circle and sucking it.

  
“You have my full compliance.  I'm out of Hell because of you and what you're hanging over my head about Fiore...”

  
“Look I don't want to be a bully I just want someone to stay.  All my fucking life I just wanted someone to come and love me but all they did was use and abuse me then left me.  I'm sex addict because it's the only time I feel good or wanted.  Yes, I manipulate to get my way or use leverage but what can I say?  Fiore was the one who led me back to you surprisingly.  What you gave me was way more addictive than anything I ever got from a human man.  The only thing that rivals what you gave me was Fiore but it was different with him.  More lighter and...”

  
“Pure?  I know because I've felt him.  I love him so I'll go with you to protect him but I wish you hadn't given him the information about the preacher.  That lunatic is out there and won't hesitate to end Fiore if he gets in the way.”

  
Angel had never had someone love her enough to want to protect her.  She learned the extremely hard way how to protect herself that was one gift being a vampire afforded her the capability to rip someone's throat out with her teeth.  “What are you so worried about?  Fiore can do that thing he does when he gets killed”

  
“No not with that fuck he kills you it doesn't matter what you are you're dead and you cease to exist”

  
Her heart skipped a beat was she really afraid for him?  “What's the matter?” Deblanc noticed.

  
“I'm all fucked up over Fiore that's what's the matter!  Damn him!  I don't catch feelings...” she tried to talk herself out of it.

  
She got out of bed and began pacing the floor Deblanc sat up “You have feelings you just have had them crushed so much that you try to pretend you don't care.  If you don't want something bad to happen to him go back for him”

  
“No!  I know what you're doing manipulating me!  See I invented that fucking game!  You can't pull my own shit on me!  Yeah I go back for Fiore and bring him here and you and he make your great escape...”

  
“If we did that your psychic friend would be our undoing that much you have assured me.  It's obvious you bonded with him so then why would you allow him to be in any danger?”

  
She staggered backwards overcome with emotion she couldn't tell if he were playing mind games or she was realizing the truth about her feelings for Fiore.  “I'll call Lettie and ask her to send Remy and another guy to kidnap him to keep him safe.  If he's locked up there he can't rendezvous with the preacher”

  
Deblanc sighed “Fiore can fight you know that don't you?  He won't just allow himself to be taken”

  
“They can drug him as long as they don't kill him he can't re-in-whatever himself.  It's the best I can do”

  
“Liar!  The best would be to go get him yourself...”

  
“Fuck off!  He's on a mission so why would he come with me?”

  
Deblanc shrugged that was a good question but perhaps Fiore was drawn to this mixed up woman because he was in total grief of losing him.  “Probably because he is attached to you as well”

  
Angel nearly burst into laughter “He doesn't care about me why would he?”

  
“Because he's probably vulnerable after losing me.  You in a way remind him of me tell me did he try anything to protect you?  Get defensive or overly protective?”

She remembered him coming out to Lettie's small tears rolled down her cheeks Deblanc took that as a confirmation “And you left him that's low.  What did you leave him for?  To find me to get what you wanted?  It's amazing you went through Hell to get what you thought was Heaven but had Heaven right there.  You wanted someone to give a shit about you and you walked off.”

  
“SHUT UP!  I'm already fucked up as it is something I'm sure you can understand but not Fiore.  He's almost like a giant toddler who doesn't realize when something is dangerous.  How could I be so stupid?  I wanted revenge on Cassidy for abandoning me then I wanted to control you for abandoning me...and he wanted to stay with me.  I'm going to fix this!”

  
Angel grabbed a silver candelabra when she felt Deblanc come up behind her she clutched it tightly in her hands.  He placed his hand on her arm she swung it around and hit him in the head he hit the ground and began fading out. 

  
When Deblanc came to he saw Angel standing in front of the bed he looked around he was bound to the bed and gagged “You understand that I can't just let you go I still don't trust you.  I'm going for Fiore and I'll be back then we'll all straighten this out.  So sit tight and don't go anywhere...” she cackled “...as if you could.”


	9. Chapter 9

Angel had walked seven miles in the dark away from the abandoned house she and Deblanc were holding up in.  She hadn't a real clue where they were spit out at after leaving Hell.  Then it struck her as she walked up to the gas station what if someone came for Deblanc while she was retrieving Fiore?  “Fuck me Freddy I can't win with these stupid thoughts!  Maybe I should go back for Deblanc first.  Those two are going to be the end of me I swear!”

  
She was going to steal a car and go back for Deblanc before rushing to Fiore.  He wouldn't be much trouble considering they both wanted the same thing Fiore's safety.  Ducking into the dimly lit bathroom she was applying makeup when a woman entered the restroom “Holy shit I have to piss!” she rushed into the stall past Angel.

  
When she came out Angel was finishing up “You wouldn't happen to have any hand sanitizer in that bag because this soap dispenser looks a little on the fucking broken side”

  
Angel laughed she dug through her purse and handed it over to her “Long ride?” she made conversation.

  
“You damn right and when you're traveling with two men who just pluck every last damn nerve you have makes for a shitty ride sometimes”

  
“I hear that men are a bothersome sort but can't live with him and can't eradicate them at least not legally right?  I'm Angel” she extended her hand.

  
“Tulip and thanks for this” she gave it back.  Angel thought for a brief moment of killing her and stealing her car but she'd have to kill her traveling companions as well too much work and she rather liked Tulip.  She'd follow through with her original plan and use her body and looks to get a car.

  
Exiting the bathroom Angel found a man immediately he was giving her the eye.  He winked and licked his lips she smiled he was perfect.  She approached the man gassing up his SUV he looked like a middle age father who was in desperate need of a wild time.  Oh he'd get wild and his wife would be able to eventually find a man who wasn't a douche bag who would take her and her children for granted.

  
As she crossed the parking lot she had a strong feeling a wave of familiarity swept over her.  The only time she felt that was when Cassidy was in range.  As she turned her head she saw him coming out of the gas station talking to a man wearing a collar “The preacher” she said under her breath.  The man was so close but then again so was Cassidy she had to fight her insane urge to rush after him.

  
About that time a van came speeding into the parking lot cutting Cassidy and the preacher off the side door swung open “GRAB HIM!” the driver yelled.  Tulip emerged to see the same sight as Angel.  They stabbed Cassidy in the throat while trying to seize the preacher “JESSE!” Tulip yelled running towards the scene.

  
Angel watched as Cassidy began sputtering blood while Tulip and Jesse fought the men off.  Middle aged dad was almost done gassing up he was taking out his phone to call the police.  Angel rushed up behind him and banged his head on the top of the doors the phone dropped out of his hand “Sorry about this but I can't let him suffer!  Love is a shitty fucking thing isn't it?  No matter what they do to you and how much you wanna watch them burn you'll still help them when they're down.  It's better he do this than me I was going to bite your dick off and everything” he heard her as she was dragging him across the parking lot to Cassidy.

  
She plopped him next to Cassidy she then got behind him and flipped him over on top of the man “Feed you moron!” he felt the tip of her shoe go into his back.  She heard him snarl then start feeding.  When the dust had settled with the fight Tulip and Jesse stood there in confusion as to how this strange woman knew what Cassidy was.

  
Once finished he rolled onto his back and looked up at his savior whom he assumed was Tulip to see a very familiar but unwelcome face “Angel?  Holy shite!”


	10. Chapter 10

Brianne found Fiore sulking on the bed when she brought him dinner “Are you okay?” she asked setting the tray down. 

“I suppose.  Bored mostly I thought she had special clientele”

Brianne cautiously shut the door and took a seat on the bed “He'll be coming soon and Madame Lettie says you're the only one that give him what he wants.” she was in complete fear.

Fiore leaned forward “Who?”

“We don't know his name well us dolls don't we just call him The Disassembler.  He has a fetish for dismembering dolls.  We lost six girls over the past four years to him.  I feel so sorry for you Fiore because Madame Lettie says you have a gift that you cannot die.  Are you a vampire like Angel?  He fancies her and has gotten his hands her only once.  Madame Lettie had to feed her men so she could heal it was disgusting” Brianne broke down into tears.  Fiore was coming to understand that some of these girls didn't choose this life.

“What is a sweet girl like you doing here?” he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder her brown eyes glistened in the lamp light.

“I stole money to get home and the man was going to kill me but Madame Lettie talked him into me working it off.  But I'm never getting out of here.”

He scooted closer to pull her into his arms “Where are you from?”

“Florida I came to New Orleans with a girlfriend who was murdered and that's when I stole the money I didn't know it was from a bad man.  I just wanted to get home to my mama and daddy.  That was three years ago”

Fiore grew angrier and more disgusted with humans especially the ones who took advantage of the weak.  “Don't worry you're getting out of here because I'm taking you with me and I'll get you home”

“Fiore she'll never let me go.  I'm working off a debt...”

“You've paid quite enough...”

Madame Lettie flung the door open she wasn't alone.  There was a tall tan skinned man his black hair was slicked back into a ponytail, he had a small goatee, his eyes were covered in dark glasses and he was wearing a black Armani suit.  Brianne was horrified Fiore knew this was the man she spoke of, The Disassembler.

“Brianne what you doin in here?” Lettie's one good eye's steel gaze was upon the girl.

“I was just bringing Fiore dinner and we were just talking”

She pursed her lips into a wicked smile “You forget I have the touch.  I know what's goin on in there”

“Please I won't leave.  I promise...I'll stay as long as you want.  Please I don't want...” Brianne begged.

The Disassembler moved into the room he removed his sunglasses his pupils were as dark as an onyx.  “Have your way with both of them she's on the house.  Brianne I hope you won't take this too personally dear it's just business”

“NO! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!”

“Now wait just a minute!” Fiore protested rising from the bed “Let her go. I'll let this psycho disarticulate me to bits if that's what gets'em off but she just wants to go home”

“You mean you'll stay in her place?  What about Angel?  Don't you wanna find her?”

The Disassembler looked intrigued at Lettie “Angel? I want her! I want Angel and him.  I'll pay you whatever you want Madame” he had a very deep voice with the darkest tone.

Fiore began to study him closer he wasn't human “Shite” he muttered.  Brianne was feeling panicky her heart raced she saw a wedge room to make a run for it Fiore could sense it “DON'T!” he yelled but it was too late The Disassembler seized her arms and held them out and with all his force ripped them off like wings on a butterfly.


	11. Chapter 11

“You two know each other?” Tulip asked as she and Jesse were still gawking oddly at them.

  
“Long story but short version is yeah we have history.  Nice seeing you dipshit but I have errands to run” Angel reached down into the now dead dad's pocket and found his keys.

  
Cassidy fumbled but got up “Where ya goin Angel?”

  
“None of your business but you're welcome dick fuck!”

  
“This is no good.  Anytime she's aroun there's trouble.  I hafta see wha's goin on” Cassidy chased her to the SUV.  He got into the passenger's seat.

  
“Ugh do you mind shithead?  These are leather seats”

  
“Wha kinda trouble are ya in Angel?  Wha did ya bring with ya?”

  
She reached across the car and punched him in the face “Oww my fuckin nose! Wha do tha fer?”

  
“You wanna talk about trouble?!?  What about all the damn trouble I've gotten into because of you?  Oh it's not water under the bridge baby.  But right now I'm taking the high road and I'm leaving you alone.  But I promise you someday I'll get you back.  Because we have many enemies well you do and one in particular is still looking for you.  If you don't let me go now I'll dial him up and lead him straight to you and your friends.”

  
“Yer up ta somethin I know it I feel it in me bones.  But I'm on the other team now ya know...”

  
“Cassidy get out!  I don't care what you and those two are doing I have things of my own going”

  
“Tha's wha I'm afraid of!  Look I know we had a fallin out an ya know I was a shite ta ya but I'm showin real concern now ya know?”

  
Who was this man and what did he do with Cassidy?  “Okay you're creeping me out.  I have somewhere to be before that sunrises so kindly fuck off.  I'm dealing with some heavy shit right now it's like good and evil”

  
“Yah we're sorta dealin with some tha shite ourselves.  We're lookin fer God”

  
“God?  Cassidy you don't even believe in God and further more if He exists well He ain't looking for you.  But good luck because your preacher buddy is bad news.  So if you don't mind GET OUT!” she screamed at him.

  
“Now hang on.  How do ya know Jess is bad news?  Ya never even met'em he's a saint compared ta the likes of ya”

  
She banged her head on the steering wheel “Look if you keep hanging around the saintly preacher as you call him you're going to end up dead.  I'm not telling you anymore than that just that a shit ton of bad people are coming for him”

  
“Oh someone's been visitin with a certain Madame now hasn't she?  Ya had her track me down so ya could get revenge on me eh?  Still wanna tie me up at sunrise an watch me burn?  Ya I know all about yer little murder fantasy.”

  
Angel ripped her door open and walked around the car she opened Cassidy's door she reached in and grabbed a fistful of his hair “You wanna know something asshole?  What I was going to do will pale in comparison to what that freak from Hell is gonna do to you and your friends!  Have a good life Cassidy while you can!  Thanks for the immortality but this is my official breakup with you!” she flipped him her middle finger and got back into the car.

  
She nearly ran Jesse and Tulip over as she was leaving they looked at Cassidy “Only you could have a girlfriend that fucked up” Tulip commented with a smirk.

  
“What was she talking about freak from Hell?” Jesse asked.

  
“I don know but she's probably full of shite.  She looks terrible” he laughed it off.

  
“Says this piece of shit who looks a lot worse”

“Hey now I think I look pretty decent fer a 120 year old.  Lets get back on tha road shall we?”

  
Cassidy sat in the back quietly seeing Angel again stirred up lost feelings.  He loved their game of cat and mouse.  He'd run off and she'd chase after him in the name of love but something changed in her thirty years ago.  It was like she lost control and it wasn't a drug that fucked her up.  Cassidy didn't know what she was chasing after but it was turning her into something darker than he remembered.  She had come a long way from that wayward daughter of a preacher who was looking for fun.  A deep shutter hit him anytime he felt that Angel was in some kind of danger but he didn't say anything she was going to do this one alone


	12. Chapter 12

Despite her change of heart and coming back for Deblanc he remained silent on the car ride to New Orleans once Angel had figured out they were only a mere twenty miles from it.  Angel reached down and turned the radio on they both cringed when Justin Bieber's 'Love Yourself' played through the speakers “Never would've guessed dead dad would like this shit” she pressing the preset buttons to find something decent.

“So you killed someone to get this car?”

“Yeah I'm sorry my AAA wouldn't spring for a rental”

“Hey I don't care how you got it.  Humans are expendables anyways you kill one then more just sprout up kind of like weeds”

“Wow that was shitty.  So you really view human life lowly huh?”

“You're all just specs of dust.  Do any of you really believe you matter?” Deblanc was curious as to how Angel saw her place in the grand scheme of creation.

“Do you actually believe you and Fiore matter?  Especially you I mean you were a cunning and clever demon when we met and now you're a sobbing mess over an angel that you fell in love with while guarding some retard angel/demon spawn...”

“He's not retarded! And I'm not a sobbing mess I cried because I was free that's all”

Angel sniggered “Touchy.  Why did you take that assignment?  What was being a demon too hard?”

He narrowed his eyes at her “I volunteered to get out of Hell.  Nobody tells you what you're signing up for when you end up there”

“Interesting, so you were an angel once and what fell?”

He sighed they were going into his life story but he blamed himself in hindsight for being there waiting for her all that time ago, “I was once a human being farther back than you can remember.  I don't remember much of that life but I was a cruel man an my misdeeds landed me below.  I wasn't prepared for the eternity I signed up for and while I managed to claim souls it wasn't enough to escape Hell until this fell onto my lap.  See you humans believe we enjoy it down there but we don't there are lots of demons who have fled Hell and are living here like Damian was”

“So you're saying there are ways for you to escape and live here on earth like humans?”

“Exactly but some are on assignment here to take as many as they can with them.  Some are bounty hunters for Hell finding outlawed demons who are trying to flee”

“What's the punishment if you're caught?”

“Every punishment is unique to the sufferer.  Damian's will be whatever Damian fears the most which is most likely what he had done in his living”

Angel then thought about herself and if the day should come she perish “You told me we all have a day of reckoning so eventually I'll end up there?”

“Yes and you'll live out your worst fears it'll be like a nightmare you won't be able to wake up from”

She stared blankly ahead her worst nightmare were way before she met Cassidy.  Memories were cascading over her and taking her back to that old farm house, the sound of gospel music from the warped record player started sounding closer and closer, a young girl's cries and the whipping sound from a leather belt while scripture was being screamed from angry man through gritted teeth.

Angel had already lived that hell once she believed if Deblanc were actually right and she ended up in actual Hell they'd torture her by tearing her limbs off and beating her but after knowing the truth she was far more determined to never let herself get caught.    
**

Angel and Deblanc arrived at the bar where Angel and Fiore had been staying above.  The sun had only been down for a couple of hours and the stars were twinkling above them.  Angel ran up the stairs to the room and opened the door “He's not here” she called down to Deblanc.

Deblanc put his hands on his waist “Alright then lets go inside the bar”

The bar was empty save for the bartender “Jasper?  Where is everyone?  You're usually packed to the brim”

“Slow night.  What can I get you and your friend?” Jasper was acting strange as he polished the shot glasses.

“We're not alone dear” Deblanc couldn't see anyone but could sense them.

“Who is here Jasper?  Where is that guy I was staying with?”

“Look what da cat dragged in”

Angel turned to see Lettie standing in the doorway “What did you do with Fiore?”

Through the back hall footsteps could be heard approaching Deblanc began backing away the feeling was getting stronger “We need to go...now!”

“Stay cher the real fun bout to begin” Lettie stood in Deblanc's way.

“What did you do Lettie?” Angel asked looking between her and the hallway entrance.  “Made a real nice deal for you and your friend.  And I think I just earned a little more with this cutie”

Fiore was tossed through the doorway he was too weak to get up but he lifted his face.  He had been beaten severely his right eye was completely swollen up he had cuts all over his face he couldn't hardly see but faces were becoming somewhat recognizable “Angel you came back?”

“Fiore!  What the hell is going on here?”

“Angel you have to run...” Fiore then turned his attention to see Deblanc he thought all the pain that was already inflicted from the fight that broke out at the whorehouse had made him hallucinate.

“Deblanc?  Is that you?”

“Oh he's real and you two ain't goin nowhere”

“Yeah and who the fuck is gonna stop us?”

“He is” Deblanc nodded towards the doorway Angel turned to see The Disassembler “Hello Angel, Deblanc.  What an interesting turn of events this is most fortuitous.  I have an Adelphi scum, vampire and a worthless lower level demon oh the fun I'm going to have”

“Like hell you will! I'll tear you apart you sick sonofabitch!” Angel charged him with the intent of getting her teeth into his throat.

“ANGEL STOP!  He's not what you think!” Deblanc tried to warn her but it was too late.  His hand went right to her throat and began squeezing until she was almost blacking out then he tossed her down next to Fiore.  She choked and gasped for air she looked over at Fiore who was cowering on the floor.

She was truly sorry for leaving him behind but she was determined they were escaping she began rising up again making The Disassembler laugh “What's this then?  We have moxie or stupidity.  If your dear friend there is an angel and he's cowering in fear then what makes you think you stand a chance?”

“Because asshole I don't scare easy”

“You can't win.  He's a demon and one far more powerful than you've ever encountered” Deblanc had to stop her from further injuring herself.

He gave her an evil grin “That's good respect for your superiors Deblanc I'll remember that when I'm tearing you apart.  You mortals know me by nickname The Disassembler but my name is Lucien.  You two have a choice expend all your energy fighting me or come willingly”

“Now why would we wanna go an do a stupid thing like that?  We're not going with you I'll be dammed” Angel refused.

“You already were the moment you stepped foot in this bar but if that's the way you feel about it then far be it of me to stop you” Lucien held his hand out in an accommodating gesture.

“That's what I thought” Angel turned to leave when she was faced with another man with a spiky brown hair, a full beard and his green eyes turned to a bright yellow.  They bored into Angel's “Lets take a look see inside of you.  What are you hiding in there?”

He had her under a hypnosis Deblanc shook his head they weren't going to get out of this one easily.  “Merrick how did you and Lucien get tangled up together?” Deblanc was hoping to distract the lanky demon's concentration so Angel would snap out of her trance.

But he didn't budge instead he brought his finger to her temple and tapped it she fell forward into his arms and he dropped her next to Fiore “Got this one compliant and that angel scum on the floor compliant so Deblanc are we going quietly or are we going to have to mess you up?  Because I think poor Jasper here has been through quite enough violence for one day I mean this fucker watched Lucien over there dismember his wife and daughters.  Talk about traumatic.” Merrick howled with laughter.

“What if I go and you release them?”

“Oooh no deal see Lucien has a fetish for this vampire chick.  The angel is a bonus find an a rare one at that an you well just for fun I suppose”

“You don't want to hurt the angel I mean yes he's only an Adelphi but the retribution will massive and Hell will find you two”

Lucien and Merrick exchanged looks “He lies he tryin to get y'all to let'em go so he can get help” Lettie busted him out.

“What kind of friend to her are you?” Deblanc turned on her “I ain't no one's friend cher.  I'm a business woman.  Take care now” she jabbed a knife into Deblanc's stomach.

He blew his cheeks out and began breathing hard his mouth was quickly filling up with blood as Merrick and Lucien laughed “Don't worry Deblanc this will be fun I promise you” Merrick caught him.  Deblanc tripped over Merrick's feet and landed on his stomach next to Fiore he was feeling weak and woozy.

Fiore just stared at the floor in fear of what was to come “Fiore...” he managed to wobble out but then he succumbed to his injury and his face fell flat to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Deblanc opened his eyes he was laying on a table with a white light over him a graying blonde woman was standing over him finishing up stitching his wound “Why don't you just kill him and he can reinvigorate?”

“Because he could reinvigorate outside of our control.  Just do what I pay you to do or else I'll take an arm or maybe a leg” Lucien threatened her.

Deblanc began panting in pain “Calm down I'm just about there. Lucien at least give the poor fucker something to calm him down”

He bent his head back to look at Lucien's wicked face upside down “No, I rather like his gasps of pain and agony it's music to my ears”

“Sick fuck” she muttered pulling the wire up and cutting the excess.  “There he's all patched up now bring me the skinny one”

Merrick wheeled Fiore in tied to a wheelchair “You unleashed holy fuck on this guy's face”

“He's not a man.  He's an angel and there will be no need to service him”

“Look if you want a longer play time with your new toy you're going to want me to fix him up. It's like in boxing if you don't patch them up they're not gonna last but a few rounds.”

Lucien rolled his eyes and angrily vented his breath “Fine do what you can”

“Good boy.  What about her?”

“No worries she's not injured.  She's just in a hellish trance” Lucien smiled Merrick threw his head back laughing like hyena. 

“So do I need to leave some psych meds?  Maybe some anti psychotics?”

“I don't think that'll be necessary” Lucien wasn't concerned with their traumas or their ouchies he only wanted her to treat them so far as they could last for his enjoyment.

“Need I remind you of this jackasses special ability warped some war veteran who almost got away because his mind tricks triggered his PTSD”

Merrick made a mocking face “Whatever.  Look just leave the bitch a few Ambien to keep quiet”

“No.  I want her fully aware of what I'm doing and I want her to scream.  Now hurry up and get him patched up”

She growled and began rubbing antiseptic on Fiore's cuts he winced “Easy gentle giant I'm not the sick fuck enjoying this he is.  You do have some beautiful big blues”

“Hey!  Don't get attached to him don't stare so much into his eyes they have a special power that can make people do what they want” Lucien snapped at her.

“Hey Deblanc is that how you ended up in love with him?  He gave you the love stare down” Merrick teased.

“Oh Deblanc how far you have fallen.  You were once a team player why did you betray us?” Lucien was standing over Deblanc.

“Dunno Lucien perhaps the benefits package sucked.  No holiday pay or insurance”

Lucien howled with fake laughter “That's funny.  Do you want a chance at redemption?  I know you still have potential in you”

“I don't have any power left.  Had to surrender it to get my ticket out”

“Tragic.  But I still want to give you a chance brother.  You are one of us after all”

Merrick didn't much appreciate Lucien making Deblanc a proposition “Lucien don't you think we should discuss this? I mean I'm apart of this team too”

Lucien dismissed him by ignoring him “What'd you say Deblanc would you like another chance?”

Deblanc didn't really want to join Lucien and Merrick in torturing Fiore or Angel really but from a strategic standpoint he could outsmart them and turn them against one another.  “Sure what'd you have in mind?”

“That's my boy!  I knew you were still one of us”

“As if I'd be one of them?  Sure made them believe I was a changed demon”

Fiore couldn't believe what he was hearing had Deblanc really gone back to his old ways?  Lucien enjoyed Deblanc's snide remark but he needed further proof “Are you about done Greta?”

“Yes as good as he's gonna get.  I'm gone now call me when the vampire needs feeding” she grabbed her medicine bag and Merrick walked her out.

“Deblanc if you're being truthful with us that you're on our side then you must do something to prove it”

“Anything” he didn't hesitate to take the task but he hoped he didn't speak too quickly to seem as if he were desperate to prove himself.

Merrick returned “Merrick lets take them into the freezer bring the dagger” Lucien helped Deblanc onto the floor and threw his left arm around his neck and he helped him limp to the walk in freezer.

Fiore was wheeled in by Merrick “Now toss me the dagger an you go out there and wait and lock us boys in” he obeyed Lucien caught it in one motion.

“What are you doing?”

“Get the fuck out of here and do as I have asked.  Must you be so petulant?  Incompetent moron” Merrick sneered but did as he was told once the lock clicked Lucien looked from Deblanc to Fiore and back.

“If you truly want to join our ranks again you must do something drastic to sever your connection to the Aldephi”

“Like what?”

Fiore glared hatefully at Lucien “Take this dagger and cut his heart out”

He put it into Deblanc's hands and patted him on the back.  Deblanc stared down at the dagger it wasn't the first time he'd had to kill Fiore but all the other times were out of mercy.  And the symbolism of cutting his heart out to sever their love made his own heart rot.  But Deblanc needed to earn Lucien's trust and keep Fiore oblivious he tucked all his personal feelings away and tapped into the ruthless demon he used to be.  He did a flip trick with the dagger and approached Fiore with the blade.

“Go on do it.  Show me who you really are.  I always felt that you may have been lying to me to earn my trust so someday you could stab me.” tears were puddling from his blue eyes. 

Deblanc had to bury the pain that his words lunged into him “That's right you were a fool to trust me” he powered his arm forward and the blade pierced Fiore's chest.  Deblanc struggled to get it past the breast plate but once inside he tossed the dagger aside and dove his fist into Fiore's chest making the wound wider.

Deblanc wrapped his palm around Fiore's heart it was slipping because of the blood around it.  Fiore's mouth fell open and he began gasping Deblanc closed his eyes as he began pulling the organ forward.  He let out a scream as he felt it tearing and pulling away from it's cavity Deblanc opened his eyes when he felt it pulsating in his hand.  Fiore was alive very briefly afterward he reached his hand up to Deblanc's but quickly fell back down.

He presented it to Lucien fighting back his own tears “Eat it”

Deblanc grimaced “Can't I just toss it?”

“No, you must feast on it.  Take back the power he took from you!  Eat it Deblanc it'll make you feel powerful!”

Without giving it too much thought he brought it to his lips and opened his mouth to tear into it but Lucien stopped him “That's enough you've done well” he held Deblanc while he stabbed him repeatedly.

Merrick was smiling from the door “Yeah that's right fucker!” but a moment later Deblanc reinvigorated behind Merrick.

“What you smiling at you piece of shit?  Move gotta let Lucien out” he shoved him aside and unlocked the door. 

“Feeling better Deblanc?”

“More like myself.  Oi how are we gonna catch him when he reinvigorates?” Deblanc nodded to Fiore's lifeless form.

About that time he did and in the freezer they shut it quickly and locked him in.  Fiore and Deblanc were face to face at the door “How could you?”

“I can't deny who I am Adelphi scum.”

“Deblanc you stay down here and guard our guests while Merrick and I run a few errands.  There's going to be a party tonight.”

“Lucien I think he should go with you and I should stay.  I still don't trust Deblanc” Lucien's hand went across Merrick's face.

“I trust him and that's good enough.  Now come we have preparations.”

Once gone Deblanc sat on the examining table he was not too long before being a patient on he looked at the freezer door but Fiore wasn't standing there.  “Fiore what are you doing?” he hopped down and walked over to it. 

He peered inside to see Fiore sitting in the corner crying Deblanc began feeling terrible.  “Fiore I'm sorry alright?  Listen to me I had to do this I'm going to get us out of here”

“I don't believe you and I probably never will again.  You told me you were a damn good liar well that certainly was true.  You manipulated me”

“Fiore you know me.  Please I'll make it all right I promise.”

Fiore snorted in disbelief “Yeah I'm sure you will but if I get free I'm going back to Heaven and I'm going to have you destroyed!”

Shock waves rippled through Deblanc's heart he backed away and took his seat back on the examining table even if they managed to get out alive Fiore was done with him that much he could count on.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel's eyes snapped open as soon as the music started.  She sat up looking around fearfully “No...this isn't real. Wake up bitch!” she slapped her face hoping to snap out of it but it wasn't going away.

Gospel music playing on the rickety player that was off kilter and the screeching of the old screen door from outside the room she woke up in.  Angel heard little footsteps moving closer to the door and that's when she saw her.  A five year old girl with her brown locks in curly pigtails, crystal green eyes that were bright with innocence, her blue church dress with the white frills ruined from playing out in the mud.  She began crying because she knew what was coming next to this girl, to her five year old self.

Booming footsteps from upstairs “Oh God!” she couldn't escape it or wish it away.  “What did you do to that dress young lady?” her father's voice roared from the top of the steps.

Twirling her curl with her fingers she pouted “ANSWER ME ANGEL!” he shouted.  Angel covered her ears and closed her eyes “This isn't real...”

“I..I was playing outside and Jacob Whitley pushed me in a mud puddle”

“It's always someone else's fault ain't girl?  You never do anything bad do you?” he was coming down the steps.  Angel pulled her knees to her chest and rocked “Please stop” she begged in a whisper.

“Please daddy I'm sorry”

“Oh yeah?  Not as sorry as you're gonna be.  Take off that dress”

Her young self backed into the room with her as her father got closer “Please daddy God doesn't like that”

“Don't you tell me what God likes!  You're a sinning piece of shit just like your mother and God doesn't give a hell about you.  You were a mistake” the belt was coming off.

Angel crawled away from both of them into the corner between the chair and the sofa while her child counterpart was trying to get away.  She went to run for the kitchen but her father grabbed her by the back of her dress.  He shook her roughly by the collar like a rag doll “YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING DRESS OFF RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”

Little Angel emitted wobbly screams but when her father let her go she fell face first down onto the hardwood floor Angel tried to look away from the scene as tears and sobs escaped her lips.  The pants were opening and his hand was inside them feeling himself “I'm gonna teach you how to be a good little girl Angel.  After your lesson we'll pray”

“Daddy no...daddy please stop...”

An hour later Angel was curled up in a ball hiding her face crying.  She watched her father molest her, beat her then make her pray for forgiveness.  Young Angel laid there on the hardwood floor stripped naked in the fetal position crying as well.  “God why didn't You do something?” she heard her little self pray.

“He's not listening!” Angel growled into the tear stained flesh of her knees.  Out of nowhere she heard Deblanc's voice “Angel?”

She raised her head and there he was and she wasn't in her childhood home but in a basement like room “Where is he?” she broke down into sobs.  Deblanc knew Merrick had gave her a taste of what Hell was like by making her relive one of her worst memories she'd be a little while accepting the gravity that it wasn't real.

He knelt down to her “You alright?”

“What the fuck happened?”

“Merrick gave you little preview of how your eternity is going to go after your life is extinguished.  Whatever you saw, heard, felt, smelled, tasted it's all going to be relived everyday”

She clung to him tightly “Please Deblanc give my soul back!  I can't go back there!  I can't not ever...EVER AGAIN!”

He pulled her away “I can't get that for you.  I don't have it anymore.  It's in a records room in Hell”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Deblanc sighed, “I was different back then.  You were merely a job and if I told you then you wouldn't have agreed” the door opened Lucien and Merrick returned.

“Oh look the vampire babe is awake.  How was that mind trip sweetie?” Merrick teased.

Angel looked away from him “I trust she was no trouble?” Lucien asked.

“No not at all”

She looked up questioningly at Deblanc “What the fuck is going on here?”

“Oh shit you didn't tell her?  Well lets get you up to speed shall we?” Merrick went to grab her but she crawled backwards fleeing from him.

“STAY AWAY!” she screamed at him.

“Merrick fuck off!  Deblanc is not your friend and certainly not the angel scum's lover he is one of us.  A true demon again.  Put her in the freezer too” Lucien ordered.

Deblanc moved on her “NO!  Deblanc what the hell are you doing?!?” he tried to get her but she kept trying to kick him.

“COOPERATE!  Or I'll let Merrick put you back in your private hell” Lucien threatened she complied instantly.  Deblanc lifted her up and tugged her by her arm towards the freezer door “Here's some company” he shoved her hard into the room she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor.

She looked up to see a saddened Fiore she crawled to him with tears in her eyes “What happened while I was out?”

“Deblanc revealed his true colors”

“Hold me please?”

Fiore for the first time since he met her had saw true vulnerability in her eyes.  His hands cupped her face and wiped her tears “I'm sorry I left you.  I'm sorry I'm such a fucked up person.  I'm sorry...” she couldn't finish.  Fiore accepted her into his arms and wrapped his arms securely around her.   
**  
Angel and Fiore had been in the freezer for hours and they were still huddled together trying to stay warm “This isn't working” Fiore said pressing himself tighter to her.

“Maybe we should take off our clothes and use direct body heat” Angel suggested.

A plan was hatching in Fiore's mind “Angel go to the door and see what's going on out there”

“I can't see even on my tiptoes”

Fiore helped move her aside and he struggled to stand up his whole body hurt from the cold but he limped over to the door.  Outside the freezer Merrick and Deblanc were playing poker at a small table but Lucien was nowhere in sight.  He came back to Angel “I have a plan.  You'll stay warm better if you feed off of me and when I'm dead I can reinvigorate hopefully outside of this room then I'll let you out and we fight'em off”

“I can't fight the scrawny one he'll send me back into that nightmare again.  And even if we kill them they'll reinvigorate too”

Fiore made small noises from the pain of getting back down to the floor “Angel listen to me we fend them off and escape as soon as they're dead an hopefully we'll get out before they have a chance to come back”

“What about Deblanc?”

“I'll subdue him because I plans for him.  So are you ready?” Fiore took her hands into his and gave them reassuring squeezes.  She nodded “I really don't want to do this now.  I have a thing about people I actually like”

“Yeah well desperate times I'm afraid” Fiore moved his head aside to give her ample room in the nook of his neck.

Angel wrapped her hand gently behind his head and her fingers laced through his baby soft hair she marveled at his porcelain skin, his strong chin and his small lips things she was too angry and too screwed up to notice before.  She kissed the spot before the initial bite but once her teeth tore through skin she began devouring every drop of Fiore's blood. 

With his life draining by the second Angel's body began warming up she nursed faster.  Once dry she let him go and his second form fell back to the floor she leaned against the wall with her face covered in liquid Fiore the waiting had began.


	15. Chapter 15

Once they had reached New Orleans, Cassidy directed Tulip to an old bar that he and Angel used to frequent “The liquor is shite but Jasper is good people” he rambled much to Jesse and Tulip's annoyance.

Cassidy hadn't realized how much he had been running his mouth after he got the sense Angel was in danger but he couldn't stop.  They entered to find it relatively empty “Yep this is a dive bar” Tulip commented eyeing the pool table perhaps later the trio could hustle a few drunk Cajuns and have a good fight before stealing their money.

Jasper spotted Cassidy “What the hell are you doing here?”

Tulip and Jesse looked back at him “Thought you said he was a friend”

“No Padre I said he was good people.  I said nothin of the sorts that we're friends.  Jasper is Angel been roun here?” Cassidy walked through the two of them and took a seat at the bar he tapped it for a shot glass.  Jasper set it before him and poured whiskey into it.

“Yeah she's been in and out” he knew he couldn't say too much without risking his own life.

He grabbed two more shot glasses for Tulip and Jesse “Why you lookin for her?”

“I ran into her.  She in some kinda trouble?”

Jasper had his back turned when Cassidy asked a Collins glass slipped from his hand and shattered.  Memories of his wife and daughter being split right down the middle flooded him and their screams, oh God their screams were awful.  He turned quickly and leaned into the three of them.

“Cassidy she's in a world of shit right now her and the two fellas she's with”

“What kind of shit?” Jesse asked he was always quick to be a white knight.

“The kind you don't want to fuck with mister”

“Does this have anythin ta do with Lettie?”

Jasper's fear stricken face gave him the answer “Seems we tree need ta pay tha psychic a visit”  
**

“What kind of psychic runs a whorehouse?” Tulip asked as they were pulling up to the gates. “She don do it fer a livin she jus has a gift is all.  She's tha real deal” Cassidy answered.

Remy and Rocco walked up to the either side of the car “What you wantin cherie?”

“We need to speak to the madame”

“Is she specting you?”

“No, but she's definitely gonna wanna see us.  So tough stuff get your ass over to that gate and open it...please” Tulip said with a wink.

Remy down to her “Now see here cher you all gon leave ya here?”

“Open the gates” Jesse used Genesis on him and Remy stood and walked towards them and opened them up.

“What you do to him?” Rocco asked.

“Something way nicer than what he's gonna do to you if you don't get the fuck off my car” Tulip warned.  Rocco stood back with his hands up in surrender as Tulip drove on through.

“Proinsias Cassidy it's been far too long.  An I see you've brought some friends Miss Tulip O'Hare and Jesse Custer” Lettie said from the high back chair in the pink sitting room.

“Alright I'm convinced she's the real deal” Tulip said looking at Cassidy.

“Where's Angel?” Cassidy asked.

“Why ever do you care?  You rid of that girl.  It's real sad how you turn her an how long was it fore you regretted it?  Were it after she killed her daddy?  Course you don't know what he did to her made her crazy inside.  There's so much you don't know boy about your precious Angel.  I can tell you things that'll make even you sick” she stood and faced the three of them.

“Alrigh cut the shite where's Angel?  And wha kinda trouble is she in now?”

Lettie narrowed her one eye “Seeing her again brought back the warm fuzzies?  Seems Angel moved on with some old acquaintances of yours she won't be bothering ole Cassidy anymore”

Jesse didn't like this woman nor did he trust her it was time to put Genesis to use on her “Tell him where she is”

“Oh you're good keep on using that an you'll be found...I sold her to two demons.  Her, an angel named Fiore and another demon named Deblanc”

“Wait ya mean she's wit those two idiots?”

“Okay so who is Fiore and Deblanc?” Tulip asked.

“Genesis's custodians.  What do these demons want with her?” Jesse explained then countered Lettie.

“I can do it again” he warned.

“See now that you realize there's more to your little shit world than what you can see or hear understand there are demons on this earth fleeing from Hell.  Lucien has quite a fetish for dismemberment and Angel is like a beautiful butterfly just waitin to have her wings ripped off”

In a fit of fury Cassidy lunged at her and backed her into the wall “I should kill ya now.  Angel is a messed up psycho bitch but she doesn't deserve ta be someone's slave!”

“Aww that's sweet Cass”

Jesse rolled his eyes at Tulip “Don't kill her yet.  Not until she tells us where this Lucien guy took her”

Lettie began laughing “Go ahead do it Cassidy.  You can't save Angel you can barely save yourself an when push comes to shove you'll abandon these two just like you did her.  You'll leave them high and dry.  Because Cassidy you are nothing but a coward!  She stood up for you an you left her...”

“Tell me where she is!” Jesse used Genesis to make her stop taunting him.  Once she began to comply Cassidy let her go and left the room.  Tulip followed after him “Hey wait up”

“I need ta be alone righ now”

“Okay look I don't know what the hell went on between you and Angel an I don't care because you're not that guy anymore.  Cass, you're a damn good friend...”

He cut her off and kept on walking “...so does this mean you're leaving?  You're done?  Hey you can go with us to save her and that be the last thing you do to help her.” she called to him he stopped dead in his tracks.

Cassidy came back “Alrigh I'll go an I'll help'er I at least owe her tha much I s'pose” Tulip had to smile. 

They reentered the house “Did ya get it?”

“Yeah but maybe we should come up with a plan before we go in there”

“Yah padre but first I'm goin ta deal with her.  So if ya two will wait fer me ousside so's we can have a chat”

Jesse and Tulip exited the house Cassidy moved on Lettie she showed him no fear “Aren't you interested in how this will end?”

“Not really.  I could give a shite less it would ruin tha plot.  But I'll bet ya know how this'll end fer ya don ya?”

She smirked “Mmm I sure do.  So get it done”

“I thought ya'd never ask!”


	16. Chapter 16

1975

Cassidy had been watching her all night she hid out in the darkest corner of the bar.  Her green eyes would catch the lights some times and they'd sparkle.  She was alone and he hoped that would work in his favor.  “Mind if I take a sit?” he finally approached.

She looked up at him with a strange expression “Um the bathroom is back there” she couldn't understand his accent and the music was so loud.

Cassidy gave her puzzling look in return but then he understood what she misunderstood he laughed “Not take a shite.  A sit ya know can I sit wit ya?”

“Why not?”

“Thanks.  I'm Cassidy” he extended his hand.  She sipped her beer and slapped her wet palm into his “I'm Angel”

“So wha are ya drinkin?”

“Anything is fine”

“Alrigh anythin it is...”

**

The next morning Angel woke up and tried to raise her body but a strong wave of dizziness and nausea took her back down.  She groaned and laid still while it passed once she was able to move she staggered towards the window.  There was sliver of sunlight peering into the room when she was close enough the beam of light touched her hand and it burst into flames.  Her eyes bulged and she began screaming in pain.  Cassidy yanked her back into the shadows of the room and he patted the fire out “Yer lucky it didn't break tha skin”

“What the fuck?” she shoved him away from her “What did you do to me?”

Cassidy sighed, “I was a lil shitefaced an ya were so sad.  Well next thing I knew we were bumpin uglies an I uh bit ya an well I turned ya”

“Turned me?  Turned me into what?”

“A vampire”

Angel was having a hard time believing him and if it weren't for the unusually red and raw skin on her right hand she might've started laughing.  “So what does this mean?”

“Well ya can't go out in the sunlight tha's pretty obvious now, ya won't have blood cravins or anythin only if ya get hurt, crosses won hurt ya so ignore arseholes tha try ta burn yer flesh by touchin one to ya an yer never gonna die unless ya burn up in tha sun”

“I'm immortal?”

“Yah sorry bout tha”

It was most delicious she was going to live forever.  She then caught sight of herself in the mirror “How come I can see my reflection?”

“Oh don tell me I hafta go over all tha myths with ya”

“And I have no fangs?  How do I bite someone?”

“Trust me yer a lot stronger now than when I picked ya up at tha bar and yer teeth can tear through the rubber of a tire”

She smiled at herself “Good because I have some justice to exact”

**

When night had fallen Angel drove Cassidy out of the town to an old farm house “Is this yers?”

“No, it's my father's” she answered shutting the truck off.  “You stay here I'll be back” she told him getting out.

Angel entered the house as silently as she could except for the creaking of the old screen door and when she let it shut it slammed slightly.  She knew that would wake him sure enough she heard his booming footsteps walking towards the steps.  He appeared at the top of the steps to see who was in his house “Hello old man” she had a wicked grin on her face.

“What in the hell are you doing here?  Need a place to stay don't you?  Came home to daddy”

“Oh I came home alright but I ain't staying”

“Been in town whoring yourself out haven't you?  Just like your mama” he spat she didn't break her smile.

“Why don't you come down here and make me sorry I was ever born?”

“Un huh yeah that's just what I'm going to do” he walked back to his bedroom and she could hear the jingling of his belt her smile grew wider she had been waiting for this since she was girl.

As her father came down the steps she backed up into the sitting room off to the right of the front door “That's right run scared you little whore” he snapped the belt at her.

“Come here daddy you know you want to hold me.  Put your hands all over my body don't you?  We don't have to fight” she surprised him by standing still and opening her arms to welcome him in.

She removed her leather jacket and hiked her dress up a little until he got a peek at her panties he was in a trance.  Angel walked over to the record player she turned it on and put the needle to it the wobbly sound of the gospel music filled the house she swayed over to him and wrapped herself around him.  “You're daddy's little girl aren't you?”

Angel had to stomach it a little longer his hands were roaming her body and settled on her ass.  “Not anymore.  In fact not ever again”

He looked confused when she pulled away slightly and her fingers laced into his gray hair.  She pulled him forward and opened her mouth to reveal her teeth and when they attached to his flesh and she proceeded to tear deeper into the layers to get to his blood his face twisted up in horror.  The old man went to scream but couldn't make even a squeak.

Cassidy had disobeyed and stood there in shock watching Angel tear her father's throat out.  She let him drop to the floor still alive and suffering “Wha are ya doin?  He's still alive!”

“Let him suffer!” she growled at him and proceeded kicking her father in the side.

“He deserves it.  Don't you daddy?” she dropped to her knees and knelt over him he was trying to say something but still couldn't emit a sound “Bet you wish you would've done it all differently now huh daddy?  I'm powerful now and no one will ever bring me down.  I hope there's a special place in Hell for people like you”

Cassidy couldn't bear watching anymore he turned away and headed back outside.  Angel came out a few moments after wiping her face “Ya took yer own kin's life?”

“You have no fucking clue what kind of man he was”

“I saw a picture of ya two he was a preacher”

She threw her head back laughing “He was a fucking hypocrite!  Now are we going or what?” the truck door slammed as she got into the driver's seat and fired it up.  Cassidy hesitated but got in beside her what kind of monster had he turned Angel into?


	17. Chapter 17

“Fiore untie me!  You're both going to need me when Lucien comes” Deblanc plead with him but Fiore just yanked then tore a piece of duck tape and slapped it on Deblanc's mouth.

Angel had a now blind and bound Merrick in the freezer “Gouging my eyes out won't take away those nightmares baby girl”

She wrapped her hands around his throat and began crushing his windpipe but before he died she released “Yeah but without a wind pipe you can't scream so no one will ever know you're in here”

“Alright he's blind, bound and his windpipe is crushed so we what do we do about Lucien?” Angel asked shutting the freezer door and locking it.

“That's going to be tough he's hard to subdue even with two of us” but it was then Fiore spotted a favorite tool Angel looked to where his eyes were.

“Think you can get close enough?” she asked he pulled it out from under the plastic tarp and admired it.

“Oh I can wield a chainsaw” he grinned Deblanc rolled his eyes and was screaming through the tape “Keep him company I'll let you know when the coast is clear”

Fiore was headed up the steps when they heard a loud crash upstairs “WHAT THE FUCK?” Lucien screamed.  Car doors were heard being shut “Are ya the fucker who has Angel?  We wanna make sure this is tha righ place this time”

“Look Jesse wrote a fucking number wrong okay?  I said I was sorry”

“Cassidy?” Angel came to the steps and looked up strangely.  Fiore backed down the steps a little “That means the preacher's here with Genesis this isn't good”

“The only way out is up.  At least if we help them we have a better chance of escape” Angel reasoned.

Deblanc screamed loudly through the tape gag and thrashed about “He's about to hurt himself” Angel came over and ripped the tape off “WHAT?!?”

“Look I'm not on Lucien's side I've told you that a thousand times now please untie me and let me help!  Six heads are better than five especially with all you idiots!”

“You're not inspiring me to untie you but I think he's telling the truth Fiore”

“Fine but if you betray us when we get up those steps you'll be sorry” he nodded for Angel to untie him.  Once free they followed behind Fiore as he began trying to start the chainsaw.

Outside the door Jesse, Tulip, Cassidy and Lucien could hear the chainsaw trying to start “What the bloody hell am I doing wrong?”

“Give it to me dear” Deblanc took it from him and gave it a good yank then it was running.  Fiore kicked the door open and they filed out into formation.  The six of them had Lucien surrounded.

“So we have two pathetic vampires, two pitiful humans, worthless angel scum and a traitorous demon loser.  Give me your worst!”

“Oh you can count on it asshole!” Angel yelled rallying Deblanc on with the chainsaw and the battle had began.  
**

Two hours later they were in the living room all back to back in the center of the room waiting for Lucien to reinvigorate but to their surprise Merrick had “What the fuck?” Angel blurted out.

“Froze to death now come a little closer baby I've got something to show you” he charged for but before he could move he was shot. 

“Holy fuck that hurt...” he looked down to see a giant hole.  They heard boots entering the house.

“Big fucking party crasher!  Lets move!” Deblanc knew who it was.

“What's going on?” Jesse asked as Deblanc and Fiore were backing out of the room.  Lucien reinvigorated in front of The Cowboy with a grin on his face “I've got you all now”

Lucien's face twisted when a shot was fired into him “Fuck...” he went down.  “Lets get the hell out of here!” Angel yelled pushing herself behind Cassidy and grabbed Fiore's arm. 

“Preacher” he said in a low gutteral growl and looked at Jesse with his steel gaze.  Jesse looked at him but when his gun raised Tulip shoved him into the adjoining room to the floor the shot missed him.  Cassidy dove into the room a few feet above them.  The Cowboy walked towards them with guns drawn they all scrambled to get up.

Angel dragged Cassidy upward and pulled him towards the kitchen as another shot was fired “WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GET HIT!” Deblanc barked as Fiore tried opening the kitchen door.

“ANY TIME NOW DEAR!” Deblanc yelled at him.

“IT'S STUCK DAMMIT!”

“Hurry he's coming!” Jesse and Tulip slammed the kitchen door shut and locked it Cassidy and Angel helped them shove the cupboard up against it “That's not going to hold him” Deblanc said.

“Well do you have a better idea?” Jesse snapped.

“Who the fuck is that?” Tulip asked as she and Angel shoved the kitchen table against the cupboard.

“He's not a friend let's just say that” Deblanc answered as Fiore finally was able to get the door open.

“GOT IT!” they all barreled out of the back door as he fired shots through the door and the furniture.  He went back to the front where he came from.  Everyone was piling into Tulip's car when another shot rang out into the night. Fiore let out a gasp Angel turned back to help him into the car when she saw blood running at the corner of his mouth and could see the house lights through his abdomen.

“FIORE!” she screamed grabbing onto him “Let'em go Angel he's dead now!” Cassidy tried to get her to let go but she kicked him in the face knocking him out he slumped over onto Deblanc who moved him so Angel could drag Fiore into the car with her.  Tulip helped get the rest of him inside then got behind the wheel.

The car was having trouble “TULIP!” Jesse warned as he saw The Cowboy exiting the porch and headed towards them.

“Come on you piece of shit!”

“GO!” everyone yelled as the engine roared and she threw it in reverse right into a fence which when she threw it into drive a herd of bulls came charging at The Cowboy he tried to fire but he was overwhelmed and knocked over.

Angel held Fiore close to her staring into his blue eyes her tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed against his forehead she looked over at Deblanc who was crying his own tears.  “He'll come back we'll just have to find him” Jesse tried to reassure her.

“No preacher.  Not this time he's gone.  For good.”

“He can't be...you were just in Hell maybe he's in Heaven.”

“That's a lot of maybe but even if he is he's not coming back down here.” he refused to look at him anymore he just set his eyes forward staring at the road.  There was no use in crying anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Cassidy and Angel sat together in the back of Tulip's car while the other three buried Fiore deep into a wooded area.  “I'm sorry” he finally spoke.

“Thanks” she accepted but she was empty and devoid of emotion.  He put his arm around her “Wha are ya gonna do now?”

“I don't know but if you're smart you'll ditch these two because that insane cowboy won't stop until he gets your friend”

Cassidy knew she was being genuine even if she didn't say it in a loving way “Look I'm not gonna bail out on Jess or Tulip.  But yer free ta do whatever ya wan”

“How'd you know where we were?” it finally peaked her curiosity.

“Lettie told us”

“I owe that bitch big time it's all her fault this happened!” Angel seethed with rage but she knew that was a lie it was her fault.

Cassidy was startled when Angel began bawling and punching Tulip's seats “Ya might wanna stop tha Tulip is sensitive bout'er car”

“This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left him there.  When I get back to New Orleans I'm going to kill that bitch!”

“Already done”

“You killed her?  For what she did to me?”

“Yah look I'm no good wit relationships but ya always tried ta be there fer me.  I jus wan this ta end on good terms if tha's wha's happening...” she shut him up with a kiss.

He was disappointed when she pulled away quickly “Yer welcome but if ya want ya can keep thankin me with kisses”

“Cassidy what we had is gone.  I can feel it but I am grateful for what you did for me.  I don't know what's going to happen with you and those two with that maniac chasing after you or whatever else is coming but I hope it doesn't catch up to you” she gave him a peck on his cheek as the sun was sinking down.  Once it was completely dark Angel got out of the car and waiting for Deblanc to emerge from the woods.

“You know you two can join us we could use the extra help” Jesse offered.

“No we're alright but thanks.  And thank you for coming to save me”

Jesse nodded at her with a smile then the three of them took off “What now?” Deblanc asked her.

She heaved a sigh “I don't know” they started walking down the road.

“So are we stuck together?”

Angel grabbed Deblanc's hand tightly “You bet your little sweet ass we are”

He smiled at her “Good.  I'm starting to think maybe we should've at least gotten a ride”

“Don't ruin this moment.  Just don't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...or is it?


End file.
